


Perchance To Dream

by taichara



Category: Gundam Wing Frozen Teardrop
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero finds himself having to deal with some mental meanderings and minor complications while preparing to go through with being cryogenically frozen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance To Dream

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt: author's choice, author's choice, aurora_

_It’s time._

He’d like to have been able to call this a hard decision, or some kind of sacrifice, or even – just to be facetious – some sort of enlightenment that he’d reached only after hours, days, of soul-searching and heartfelt emotional moments. That sort of reaction was the expected sort of thing, after all, wasn’t it?

As he stared at the ice-white, massy sculpture soon to become his living grave, Heero Yuy reflected on how he’d felt none of these things. A sense of vague relief, perhaps; that wing-wrapped cryo chamber promised an end to the confusion, the sense of floating detachment that plagued him ever since he’d clawed his way back to something resembling functionality.

_Mission accepted._

Yes, this mission – perhaps the most important of all – was one he took on gladly, as much to fill the void as anything else. So much for believing (been made to believe? It was fuzzy, unclear) he’d never kill again; so much for the oblivion that came crashing down after that so-called revelation. But even now, he could not, just could not manage to function outside of war.

So, really, agreeing to sleep until needed was an easy decision. He had no reason _not_ to. It was efficient, even; he’d last longer that way. And, in the meantime, he’d be the Preventer’s – the Peacecraft’s – secret weapon, their last trump.

_It couldn’t be more appropriate if I’d thought up the idea myself._

Stepping up to the chamber, Heero ignored the fussing of the medtechs as he shucked his Preventer jacket and then (with the smallest of smirks) his slacks, revealing the omnipresent tank and shorts of days gone by, more appropriate attire – or lack of it – for being frozen solid.  
Through the pane of glass that partitioned the observer’s deck from the lab proper he noted Maxwell’s lopsided grin and shadowed eyes, Chang’s glower, Sally’s look of concern mixed with pride, Noin’s apprehension.

_No sign of the others, or of Relena. Hn. Good decision on her part; Catalonia’s hard at work, probably._

_I’m a little surprised by Winner and Barton._

More than surprised, really. Damn it, why did there have to be complications now –

Flicking a glance back to the obs. deck, he saw Maxwell leaving his seat as planned for this stage and gestured abruptly for Sally and Chang to follow him.

Naturally Maxwell was chattering the moment the partition doors cracked open, as much to cover his own dismay at the entire procedure as anything else.

“Okay, Heero, don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet this close to – oww –!”

Fingers dug into his ribs, courtesy of Chang, cut off any further terrible puns on Maxwell’s part, but it didn’t stop him from speaking out.

“Okay, okay, jeez, I get the point. But you’re still going through with it, right? Even if some of us think it’s a damn stupid idea and would rather see you out raising hell with us.”

Heero silently hoped for a few more minutes’ patience.

“Yes. And you still need to take the records back with you when you go, Maxwell. I’m counting on you.  
“This is about something unrelated. You need to look into certain absences; I’m sure you’re aware of that already –“

– that faintly sardonic smile flickered into existence once more –

“– but it’s worth repeating, given my lack of time. Don’t screw this up, Maxwell – keep him under control, will you Chang?”

The answering bark of laughter drowned out Maxwell’s spluttered protests. Good; they were predictable, dependable. More dependable than his own mind right now. That frozen sleep looked more and more appealing as he stood there …

It was time to sleep. Yes. If for no better reason than to put a stop to the tech’s incessant twittering and Maxwell’s accusing looks; it was not as if he were going to up and _leave_ afterwards.

Heero turned back towards the tilted cradle of icy white wings, noting from the edge of his vision how Sally had taken matters into her own hands and was herding the technicians away from him, barking orders like she’d been in the lab staging from the start. A frissure of tension he hadn’t realized he’d had uncoiled at the thought of going under on her watch; to his surprise, he really was relieved at the thought of it. She’d make it work.

Eyes hard as sapphires, Heero climbed into the chamber, lay himself out as if preparing for his own funeral, felt the smooth contact-studs of the cryo system come to rest along his flesh. At the very edge of his awareness, obscured by the furled portions of the chamber’s lid, he could just make out Chang’s solemn nod, Maxwell’s jaunty, sloppy salute, Noin’s mouthed promise to pass his messages along. Then Sally leaned into sight, a wistful little smile on her face.

“It’s time. Goodnight, Heero.”

He wasn’t sure whether he answered; he thought he did. But the coolness and the dark were already closing in, and then the snow-white wings enfolded him completely.

_… mission accepted …_


End file.
